First Kiss
by vt
Summary: A very sweet and fluffy oneshot that I had inspiration for one night. I had to edit it a little and add a few more things to get it over 1000 words to enter it on another site and I like it even more now so I decided to repost it. post ootp


First Kiss

by VT

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR, this is based on her characters in the HP book. OK now that, that is done I hope you enjoy.

It all happened so fast. He was walking up to the tower coming back from potions class, dwelling on what the professor had hissed at him under his breath as he was leaving. "It is time," the professor had said. He knew deep inside, due to the course of recent events that were circulating in the news and from some of the students at school, that the end was near and it was time for his do-or-die strategics. Yet he still was uncertain of what hidden power he had that could help him win this predestined battle. He knew many spells, but he also felt he didn't have any more power than the next person. He closed his eyes for a moment as he walked up the stairs and did something he had never done before - he prayed for a miracle. He knew fate played a huge role in his life since before he was born and he now prayed for fate to show him the way and guide him to this unknown power that would help him survive.

As he continued on towards the seventh floor tower, he became so lost in thought that his foot got caught in the trick stair. Every time he tried to move it just sunk deeper into the step. He was stuck.

She walked by with a slight smile on her lips. It was an innocent grin that barely appeared just as she passed him. He looked at her in disbelief until she turned around and grabbed his hand to help him out with a huge grin on her lips. He returned the smile. Seeing as how he was knee deep in the step she pulled him towards her so forcefully that, once his foot came free of the trick stair, he completely lost balance and stumbled over the next few steps falling ungracefully on top of her.

Trying to disentangle himself from his position on top of her, he took her hand and was about to help her up and say "thank you" until he looked into her captivating brown eyes. His heart leaped and started drumming louder in his ears. He did the unexpected; he leaned into her and kissed her instead. And kiss her he did.

The walls around his heart began to break. Blinding light exploded behind his eyes and all thought was lost. He couldn't focus. Instinct took over and his hands were roaming over her body trying to hold her as close to him as he could possibly get without stopping the kiss. His lips were moving on their own free will, kissing her any where his lips would touch.

Not about to let her go, he felt his body rise and lift her with him. He found the closest room and entered. He could not let this go. It was the first time in his life that he was blinded by such happiness, that once he closed the door to the room all of his inhibitions stayed outside. Finding her lips again, the light behind his eyes was so brilliant he thought he had left his body and was in heaven. That was when he felt his whole body begin to burn there was an energy coming to surface that was so strong it felt like an electric charge. The energy was binding them together, weaving a way through her that was connecting there souls and making them one.

The need for air finally arrived and the connection broke. He started to regain consciousness but he did not want to let her go. He kept his lips gently pressed to hers and inhaled. Wishing that he could keep this moment frozen in time forever, he would be the happiest of men. The feeling of pure joy was bubbling up inside of him. He moved his hands to her cheeks so that he could kiss her again. That is when reality finally kicked in and his heart broke. His few moments of happiness was instantly replaced by fear and dread. What had he done? He felt tears streaming down her face. He could not open his eyes. To see the pain on her beautiful face would kill him. He never meant to hurt her with the kiss, it just happened. He needed to explain.

Using his thumbs, he wiped away the tears. He needed to tell her he was sorry but thinking of how he should apologize for the kiss seemed useless and irrational. For that kiss was to him the most wonderful treasures he had ever received. The words "I'm am so sorry" just wouldn't come. He would not - could not - speak them. His heart pounded with a dull ache and all he could do was kiss her tear-stained cheeks and hope she would understand.

Feeling the tears on his lips made him feel sick as if his world had just collapsed. The walls of his heart that had started to break down, seemed to be being built up again. The feelings of power and happiness were torn from him and ripped to pieces within seconds made him even more miserable because with those tears he knew she didn't -couldn't feel the same way towards him.

Finally, he took a deep breath after what seemed like an eternity and opened his eyes. Expecting to see pain and horror in this beautiful girl's eyes from whom he so innocently stole this kiss. And expecting her to look at him with loathing for taking advantage of her in more ways than just the kiss because he knew where his hand had been roaming. He slowly brought his eyes up and looked into hers.

What he saw surprised him; her eyes were what seemed to be

smiling then he looked at her lips and to his surprise she was. She wore the biggest, most beautiful grin he had ever seen on her face. He could feel the energy again, only this time it was coming from her. Binding them together once more. He was overwhelmed. She was radiant.

He closed his eyes and kissed her again, gently and slowly this time, with all the love he had been holding within his soul his whole life.

As the kiss ended and their foreheads rested on each other, she murmured in a soft whisper, "Thank you, Mr. Potter. I had just about given up hope on you." He smiled for the first time, a smile that showed love and true happiness. He now knew what his power was. It had been locked inside of his heart for many years and destined for only one person. His soul-mate. He knew now that no matter what fate had up its sleeve that the love he felt at that moment for the girl in his arms, he could and would do anything.


End file.
